


Ведьма и кот

by WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от G до T [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Curses, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, magical transformations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: Всё было бы прекрасно, если бы накануне вечером Хонджун не засыпал мальчиком, имея всё что полагается иметь мальчику.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от G до T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	Ведьма и кот

Хонджун просыпается под привычные уже за пять лет копошения усанов, переворачивается на живот, мысленно хваля себя за то, что не поленился выучить то заклинание и теперь любой, кто попытается отодвинуть полог его кровати, получит приличный разряд тока. Хонджун зарывается носом в пушистый бок Бёль и собирается подремать ещё минимум полчаса вместо завтрака под её уютное тарахтение, когда вспоминает, что в Хогвартс Сан Бёль не берёт, а, значит, мурчать в его кровати и некому да и лежать на животе подозрительно неудобно, что-то ощутимо мешает в районе груди. Перед распахнутыми глазами Хонджуна только пушистый белый бок, он садится в кровати, хватает кота за шкирку, и вот приличных размеров бубенчики у Бёль точно никогда не наблюдалось, приподнимает к лицу - кот флегматично приоткрывает глаза, зевает и Хонджуну незамедлительно прилетает по носу мягкими подушечками лапы. Не сильно, конечно, но руку Хонджун разжимает. Кот довольно выгибается в спине и садится умываться. Потирая ушибленный нос, Хонджун отстранённо думает, что он стал как-то ещё меньше, а когда резко прекративший умываться кот, смотрит на него выпучив глаза с зависшей в воздухе лапой, ещё больше утверждается в мысли, что что-то с ним всё-таки не так.  
\- Что?  
Кот ответить, конечно, не может, но, словно, поняв, что спросил Хонджун, встаёт на задние лапы, опираясь передними на грудь Хонджуна. Настоящую женскую грудь. У Хонджуна.  
Вопль, на который невольно срывается Хонджун, звучит по девичьи высоко, что только добавляет баллов в копилку тревожности.  
Из своего славного запологового кроватного укрытия Хонджун вылетает словно ошпаренный, бежит к зеркалу, игнорируя осевших в шоке Сана и Уёна. Зеркало неумолимо подтверждает, что да, Хонджун девочка, очень симпатичная девочка. Всё было бы прекрасно, если бы накануне вечером Хонджун не засыпал мальчиком, имея всё что полагается иметь мальчику. Кота, трущегося о его ногу, Хонджун от себя отодвигает, дабы не попал под горячую руку. Потому что сейчас Хонджун одевается, идёт до мадам Помфри, а после ищет того кто с ним это сделал. И далее… Усаны синхронно вздрагивают, заметив улыбку, украсившую лицо Хонджуна, и он, подумав, решает, что и в Большой Зал зайдёт с такой же, чтобы умник, учудивший это, проникся и моментально выдал себя.  
\- Хён?  
\- Так точно. - Хонджун прикладывает к себе свою форму.  
Мало, что изменилось, конечно, если так посмотреть. Ну грудь чуть выросла, голос стал выше, бёдра слегка по-круглее, а в остальном всё тот же Хонджун. Облачившись в форму, он лишь убеждается в этом. Почти незаметно, что из него сделали девочку.  
\- А кот откуда? - Уён пытается забрать животное себе на руки и продемонстрировать всю свою любовь, но животное явно против и решает, что на руках Хонджуна ему безопаснее. - Почему ему только хён нравится? Что за дискриминация?  
\- Ты не только коту не нравишься. - Ворчит себе под нос Сан, всё-таки решая подняться. - Но кот, правда, странный, хён. Как он попал к тебе за полог? Туда же даже мышь не проскочит, вспомни, что случилось с жабой того первокурсника.  
Хонджун морщится вспоминая угольки, которые остались от несчастного существа. Им пришлось очень спешно покупать новую, сбегая прямо во время учебного дня в Хогсмид, а оттуда на Косую аллею, чтобы купить новую. Наказания они, конечно, не избежали, но зато первокурсник так и не знает, что его жаба на самом деле не его жаба и драмы удалось избежать. Дверь в свою комнату они с тех пор запирают не только от людей, но и магических животных. Хонджун гладит кота, тот активно льнёт на ласку, тычется в подбородок. Он не просто попал за полог Хонджуна, он остался невредим и преспокойно спал рядом какое-то время. Хонджун поднимает кота перед собой, тот мявкает, не прекращая активно трещать, кажется, одно нахождение рядом с Хонджуном доставляет ему удовольствие.  
\- Погодите-ка, - Хонджун внимательнее разглядывает кота, вглядывается в его серые глаза. Он оставил возможность забраться за полог только одному человеку, и только потому что знал, что он никогда не додумается прийти к нему. У Сонхва в принципе ни одной причины даже просто подойти поздороваться с Хонджуном, потому что где Хонджун, а где прилежный, тихий и не лезущий в неприятности Сонхва. Хонджун уверен, первый в списке Сонхва под названием “Не подходи, тут проблемы, а они тебе не нужны”, а он не сомневается, что такой список у Сонхва есть. И, может ли быть, что их прокляли одновременно? И Сонхва добровольно пришёл к Хонджуну, чтобы, может, обратиться за помощью? Очень маловероятно, Сонхва бы скорее пошёл сразу к Мадам Помфри. Кстати.  
\- Полагаю, заклинание могло дать сбой из-за моего проклятия. И мне надо в Больничное крыло.  
\- Ты плохо себя чувствуешь?  
\- Что-то болит?  
\- Может, лучше тебя понести?  
Хонджун даже пятится назад от такой внезапной атаки усанов. Не то чтобы они никогда не заботились о Хонджуне, но обычно как-то калечился кто-то из них, да и Хонджун всё больше избегает к себе повышенного внимания, даже от усанов, хоть исправно встревает почти во все их передряги. Хонджун видит, что они сдерживаются, но взволнованы чуть более, чем полностью и, кажется, если он сейчас не скажет хоть что-то, они на полном серьёзе возьмут его в охапку и транспортируют в Больничное крыло.  
\- Я иду в больничное крыло, вы идёте на завтрак.  
Конечно же, они идут вместе с ним. И не только потому что волнуются, но и потому что не хотят, чтобы месть Хонджуна прошла случайно мимо них.  
\- Зачем было брать с собой кота? - Уён всё пытается погладить животное хотя бы пока оно тихо мирно сидит на руках Хонджуна, но получает когтями по пальцам и с шипением одёргивает руку. - Оставили бы в комнате.  
\- У меня есть пара подозрений. - Хонджун чешет кота за ухом. - Хочу исключить любую возможность.  
\- Возможность чего?  
\- Кого.  
Сан и Уён молча переглядываются, а вот кот заметно напрягается, прижимает уши к голове. Хонджун не прекращает его гладит, а то чего доброго попытается сбежать. Только одно живое существо могло попасть к нему за полог кровати, только одно. Он не рассказал усанам, но Хонджун уже успел убедиться, что хоть тело и изменилось, магия осталась на месте, а, значит, сбоя в заклинании не произошло. А, значит…  
\- Что вы делаете здесь так рано, молодые люди?  
Мадам Помфри окидывает их внимательным взглядом едва они переступают порог её обители. Она останавливает свой внимательный взгляд на Хонджуне и со вздохом одним движением палочки накидывает на него диагностическое заклинание. Хонджун послушно замирает на месте, кот в его руках перестаёт, кажется, даже дышать.  
\- Разве вас не учили проверять свои напитки и еду на яды, молодые люди.  
Мадам сбрасывает заклинание и судя по тому, что она вернулась к ранее прерванному занятию - ревизия зелий - ничего непоправимого с Хонджуном не произошло. Он выдыхает, чуть сжимая кота в руках. Самую малость Хонджун боялся и допускал возможность куда более серьёзных последствий, особенно в грядущей перспективе, но, если мадам Помфри спокойна, то Хонджуну достаточно просто дождаться спада эффекта от зелья.  
\- А вам, молодой человек, стоило слушать взрослых и не трогать то, что плохо лежит. - Косой взгляд мадам адресуется коту, тот только виновато поджимает уши. - Теперь ваша задача засеть где-нибудь в безопасном от магии месте и ждать, а ещё выпить вот это, - Хонлдун подходит, чтобы забрать из рук мадам флакончик. - Строго по капле каждый час, постепенно оборот спадёт. Думаю, к вечеру вы уже сможете лицезреть своего друга в полном порядке, но магия может застопорить процесс, так что лучше где-нибудь переждать. Останетесь здесь, молодой человек?  
Кот с надеждой смотрит на Хонджуна, даже Уёну глазки строит. Хонджуна тянет возмутиться, но он слишком поражён наглостью одной кошачьей жопы. Уён, кажется, сам в шоке.  
\- А мне от магии воздержаться не надо?  
\- Нет, вам колдовать ничего не мешает. И раз уж ваш друг не хочет со мной оставаться, то между посещением занятий зельем его поить вам всем придётся самостоятельно. И не забудьте потом принести мне предмет, сделавший это с вами. 

\- Мадам сказала “наш друг”, - Уён задумчиво жуёт яблоко, подперев голову кулаком. - Но был бы это наш друг, он бы знал, что под твой полог соваться нельзя. - Хонджун не давится соком только чудом. Уён не дурак, это то о чём даже он иногда забывает. - Не поделишься кому оставил разрешение забраться в твою тёплую постель?  
Гадливость улыбки Уёна достойна лучших слизеринских похвал. Сан до этого тихо слушающий их разговор улыбается мягко, понимающе. Вот он истинный слизеринец в гриффиндорской шкуре. Сан уже обо всём догадался. Что Сан делает на Гриффиндоре Хонджун не спрашивает, причина сидит напротив и с видом истинного злодея, знающего все тайны главного героя. Хонджун очень радуется, что Сонхву, всем видом демонстрирующего своё недовольство, они закрыли в комнате.  
\- Я, кажется, уже говорил, что заклинание скорее всего дало сбой.  
\- Ну, конечно.  
Уён уходит на занятия, утаскивая с собой Сана. В любой другой ситуации он бы с Хонджуна не слез, но сейчас он и так знает, что вскоре выяснит личность кота. Им весь день по очереди поить его зельем. Если бы Хонджуна отстранили от занятий, он бы смог Сонхву выпроводить, когда тот превратиться в более человекоподобную особь. Сначала бы допросил какого хрена он попёрся в гриффиндорскую башню к нему, а потом выпроводил. А пока всё складывается так, что Сонхву Хонджун увидит только после обеда, потому что сегодняшнее расписание никак не располагает для быстрых гуляний до башни. Интересно, насколько ужасающе к тому моменту будет выглядеть Сонхва?

Отлично он выглядит. Хонджун немного разочарованно разглядывает развалившегося на его кровати рейвенкловца. Он, значит, весь день изводился мыслями “а что Сонхва? Болезненно ли идёт обратное превращение?”. А Сонхва, как видно, просто отлично. Лежит себе, листает их общую с Уёном коллекцию магловских комиксов и, кажется, вполне доволен жизнью. Хонджун вздыхает, думает усталое “чистокровные” и подпирает плечом дверной косяк. Кошачьи ушки смешно дёргаются на каждый звук. Попытка Сонхвы сделать вид, что он Хонджуна не заметил, мгновенно провалилась.  
\- Тебе к себе не пора?  
\- Меня освободили от занятий.  
\- Но к тебе вернулась способность поить себя зельем самостоятельно.  
\- Вернулась.  
\- А ты всё ещё здесь.  
\- Здесь. - Сонхва откладывает комикс, смотрит на Хонджуна с ухмылкой. - А вы не сдали меня моим друзьям, хотя могли.  
Хонджун бледнеет. На секунду прошибает холодный пот и сердце подскакивает под горло. У Хонджуна ни одной идеи как отбрехаться. Они не подумали? Усанам было слишком интересно, а Хонджун хотел убедиться? Как вообще это можно оправдать? Хонджун некстати вспоминает, что ремарку про “никто не может попасть за твой полог” Сонхва тоже слышал. Проклятье.  
\- Не расскажешь почему из всех своих друзей ты попёрся ко мне? Почему вообще Полная Дама тебя пропустила, кстати…  
\- Как бы сказать, - Сонхва задумчиво трёт подбородок, деловито смотря в потолок. Застигнутым врасплох он себя не ощущает. - Я частый гость в гриффиндорской гостиной. Когда все спят.  
Хонджун фыркает, отлипая от косяка. Ясно. Вот вам и тихий спокойный студент шестого курса. Хонджун, конечно, сильно на счёт Сонхвы не обманывался, но он полагал, что Сонхва вероятнее состоит в каком-нибудь тайном обществе Хогвартса… А всё оказалось куда прозаичнее. Разъедающие грудную клетку обиду и раздражение Хонджун идентифицировать не готов, так что запинывает в себя куда подальше. Должны они поить Сонхву зельем, тем и будет заниматься. Он сканирует комнату взглядом, замечая флакончик с зельем и кувшин с водой на столе.  
\- Для меня было шоком узнать, что создатель тайного клуба дуэлянтов учится на Гриффиндоре. Я как-то больше думал на Слизерин и пытался выследить его там. Пока он сам меня не нашёл.  
Сонхву морщится своим воспоминаниям, Хонджуну очень хочется спросить каким именно. Но вместо этого он отворачивается к столу, чтобы не светить своим уж слишком довольным лицом.  
\- Зачем тебе понадобился клуб дуэлянтов и нормально ли, что о нём теперь знаю я?  
\- Но ты, ведь, уже придумал себе, что я по ночам гуляю по чужим спальням.  
Ногу Хонджуна обвивает длинный кошачий хвост. Хонджун в немом изумлении смотрит сначала на хвост, на Сонхву внезапно и как-то слишком тихо оказавшегося рядом и очень упорно избегающего его взгляда.  
\- Я это не контролирую. Собственно так я и оказался в вашей комнате, - Сонхва прокашливается. - Мне рассказывали, что порой, когда у анимагов происходит их первое превращение, звериного намного больше и не сразу удаётся взять контроль над этой половиной.  
\- Но ты не анимаг. Ты просто студент, который тронул предмет, который не надо было трогать. Кстати, какой и где?  
\- В выручай комнате. А ты думаешь, где собирается наш клуб? Правда в этот раз я что-то напутал с постановкой вопроса и меня выбросило в место, где хранятся все потерянные вещи Хогвартса.  
\- И ты решил сразу лапать подозрительные на вид предметы?  
\- Да обычный на вид камешек был. Я его на руке подбросил, да закинул куда подальше.  
\- Значит, мадам Помфри тебе предоставить будет нечего?  
\- Нечего.  
\- А это долго ещё так будет? - Хонджун смотрит на кончик хвоста, дергающийся из стороны в сторону, он более чем уверен, что если бы Сонхва всё ещё мог, то мурчал бы сейчас страшно.  
\- Всё ещё сложно контролировать.  
Хонджун молча кивает. Сложно так сложно. Капает зелье в ложку, протягивает вместе со стаканом воды Сонхва - Сан, которого он встретил на лестнице, успел сказать, что вкус у него отвратительный. Отходит, ну, точнее пытается. Хвостом Сонхва вполне легко удерживает его рядом с собой.  
\- Это ты тоже не контролируешь?  
Сонхва ставит пустой стакан на стол, подозрительно шумно выдыхает, поворачиваясь к Хонджуну. Взгляд Сонхва Хонджун анализирует как решительный и, кажется, совершенно не готов к тому на, что он там решился. Но хвост всё ещё крепко держит его за бедро, выбивая кончиком чечётку по колену. Почему у него вообще такой длинный хвост?  
\- Это контролирую.  
Сонхва поднимает руки, чтобы то ли просто коснуться, то ли обнять, ни на что впрочем не решаясь. Так и стоит с поднятыми вверх руками, кошачьи уши совсем уж печально прижимаются к голове. Хонджун вздыхает, тянет руку - Сонхва жмурится, видно, ожидая удара - и гладит между ушек, ведёт ладонь ниже по лицу, к щеке. Сонхва охотно льнёт под прикосновение, накрывая ладонь Хонджуна своей.  
\- Почему ты оставил для меня пропуск под свой полог?  
\- Потому что знал, что ты там никогда не окажешься.  
\- Но под это буквально подходит кто угодно в школе. - Сонхва смелеет, кладёт ладонь на талию Хонджуна, притягивая теснее к себе. - А ты выбрал меня.  
\- Не тебе мне об этом говорить.  
\- Даже отрицать не собираюсь. - Сонхва ведёт рукой выше, доходит до груди и осознаёт, отскакивая на несколько шагов. Хонджун осознаёт тоже. Он всё ещё девочка. Спину обдаёт жаром, он идёт вниз вдоль позвоночника, сворачиваясь горячим комком в низу живота. Странно и непривычно. - Я, - Сонхва сглатывает, - забыл, что ты сейчас…  
\- Девушка. - Хонджун берётся за мантию, планируя снять, но Сонхва резко снова оказывается рядом, перехватывая руки Хонджуна. - Ты чего?  
\- В субботу, когда пойдём в Хогсмид-  
\- В час, у главной лестницы.  
\- Да.  
Сонхва не отпускает, находясь всё так же близко. Хонджун хочет почувствовать его тёплое дыхание на своём лице, подаётся чуть вперёд и, похоже, Сонхва расценивает это как зелёный свет. Льнёт губами к губам Хонджуна, обхватывает руками крепко - Хонджун даже через три слоя ткани чувствует какие горячие у него ладони. Он, словно, планирует вжать его в себя, вплавить под кожу. Хонджун даже не планирует сопротивляться напору, охотно приоткрывает рот, сталкиваясь языками с Сонхвой. Одна из ладоней Сонхвы накрывает грудь Хонджуна, чуть сжимая и это странно, непривычно, волнующе - Хонджун не сдержавшись стонет прямо в поцелуй. Хонджун никогда не интересовался как чувствуют возбуждение девушки, узнать на себе тем более не рассчитывал.  
\- Сначала свидание, мы не должны, - Сонхва пытается отстраниться, но очень странно пытается. Во всяком случае, как-то поцелуи ползущие по челюсти вниз на шею, на попытку всё прекратить слабо походят. - Останови меня.  
\- Не дождёшься.  
Сонхва ведёт кончиком носа от изгиба шеи вверх к уху, шумно вдыхает и замирает. Хонджун сначала думает, что Сонхва задумал что выкинуть, но тихий рык в ухо как-то на приятную шалость не похож, слишком он угрожающий.  
\- Есть способ проклясть малефика?  
\- Что? - Хонджун промаргивается, пытаясь вникнуть в суть вопроса.  
\- Силёнок не хватит, - раздаётся голосом Сана с порога.  
Хонджун стонет, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Сонхва. С одной стороны хорошо, что Сан, с другой же просто ужас. Уён надоедливый, но безобидный. А вот Сан…  
\- Хватай своё лекарство и проваливай. - Хонджун слышит в голосе Сана совсем уж недобрую улыбку и вот это что-то новенькое, такого обычно удостаиваются все те, кто пытаются перетянуть всё внимание Уёна на себя. - Уён вернётся минут через пятнцадцать, и жить с его предположениями куда проще, чем когда ему известны голые факты. Я прав, хён?  
Хонджун вздыхает, отлипает от Сонхва, безуспешно пытаясь привести в порядок помявшуюся мантию. Сонхва аккуратно подхватывает его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Поймав его обеспокоенный взгляд Хонджун мягко улыбается - Сан удивлённо присвистывает, но, спасибо, воздерживается от комментариев.  
\- Он прав. С Уёном покоя никому не будет. Каждый час по капле. - Хонджун вкладывает флакон Сонхва в одну ладонь. - А уши…  
Хонджун окидывает комнату в поисках что бы накинуть на Сонхва, но замечает его мантию на спинке своей кровати. Похоже кто-то из усанов не просто одежду ему раздобыли, а доставили прям его личную. Хонджун думал просто у кого из старших выпросили.  
\- Суббота?..  
\- В силе.  
Сонхва наконец расслабляется, быстро чмокает Хонджуна в губы, игнорируя тяжёлый взгляд Сана. Когда за Сонхва закрывается дверь, Хонджун спрашивает:  
\- Ну и какого хрена это было?  
\- Отстань, - Сан валится на кровать. - Было ощущение, что у меня на глазах какой-то гад лобызается с моей младшей сестрой, я как-то не контролировал.  
\- У тебя вообще сестры нет! - Хонджун подходит стукнуть Сана, но тот ловко перехватывает его руку, тянет на себя, укладывая рядом на кровать. - Какого хрена, Чхве Сан?  
\- Если он тебя обидит только скажи, прокляну чем позабористей.  
Хонджун вздыхает, укладывается поудобнее. Ещё не хватало терпеть ревность малефика. Он думал, что с этим как-то одному Уёну придётся бороться.  
\- А что происходит? - звонкий голос Уёна прерывает тишину. - Я видел как гостиную покинул кто-то, но не успел разглядеть под капюшоном. - Уён валится на них сверху, укладывая голову поудобнее на груди Сана и обнимая одной рукой Хонджуна. - Это был наш кот?  
\- Ты, правда, его так и не видел?  
\- Нет, заходил пару раз утром, жуткое, кстати, зрелище, а потом до обеда к нему ходил один Сан. Так что произошло?  
\- Ничего особенного. - Хонджун убирает со лба Уёна чёлку, щёлкает вредности ради. - Чем ты успел его проклясть?  
\- Ничем таким с чем не справились бы зелья. - Сан зевает, подтягивает Уёна за плечи поближе, чтобы ткнуться носом в макушку. - Не боись, к субботе будет как огурчик.  
\- К субботе? А что будет в субботу?  
\- Не твоя забота, - Хонджун зевает тоже, неожиданно чувствуя слабость. Он вообще-то весь день её чувствовал, но стоило войти в комнату и увидеть Сонхва, как-то сразу позабылось, а сейчас, в тёплом клубке тел сонливость спешно вернулась. Хонджун засыпает, чувствуя руку Уёна в волосах. Было бы отлично, проснись он самим собой.


End file.
